Episode 6970 (11th September 2014)
"Just as the service is about to start, Marlon and Laurel realise they have a lot of talking to do and head home in an attempt to work things out; and Debbie prepares to make Declan believe she was the one who had the termination." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Megan is shocked when Declan tells her that she was right - Charity lied about the abortion. Just as the wedding service should be starting, Marlon and Laurel realise they have a lot of talking to do and head home to work things out. Both are devastated and unsure how to fix things. As they open up about how they've been feeling, Laurel blurts out that she kissed Ashley. Jai arrives back in the village and tries to smooth talk Leyla, but she throws it back in his face by chucking the bouquet in the bin. Marlon tells Laurel that he understands, confessing that he did the same with Donna. Megan arrives, surprised to find Jai in her office. He gives her the same flowers and Megan passionately pulls him onto the desk. Dan is surprised when Kerry is willing to move past him having sex with Ali and resume their relationship. She promises she won't say anything to Ruby. Chas tries to talk Debbie round, explaining that Charity loves Declan and is vulnerable. Marlon and Laurel convince each other that they do want to get married with the truth now out in the open and the service finally gets underway. Leyla has a change of heart after receiving a text from Jai and decides to resume her affair. Marlon and Laurel read their vows to each other. Debbie arrives at Home Farm and lies to Declan that it was her that had the abortion. The wedding reception gets underway at The Woolpack. Lisa's ecstatic when she finds out Sam has dumped Tracy and welcomes Laurel to the family when she refers to Tracy as being a tart. Debbie puts on a convincing performance to quash Declan's doubts, when she explains how hard it was to go through with the termination after the difficulty she had with Sarah. Doug warns Marlon that he'd better not hurt Laurel. Charity is surprised when Declan arrives at The Woolpack and apologises for doubting her. Laurel is disappointed after looking forward to her wedding night with Marlon and finds him asleep with April on the sofa. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church - Interior and exterior *Cemetery *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Home Farm - Sitting room Broadcasts and viewing figures Broadcasts The United Kingdom broadcast of this episode went out on ITV, ITV HD, STV and UTV simultaneously at 8.00pm. A catch-up broadcast occurred at 9.00pm on ITV+1. The Republic of Ireland broadcast also aired at 8.00pm. Viewing figures ITV overnight figures revealed that 5,320,000 viewers watched the 8.00pm broadcast live, receiving a 26.1% share. A further 241,000 watched the catchup broadcast on +1 at 9.00pm, receiving a 1.1% share. Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes